dukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome Back, Bo 'n' Luke
"Welcome Back, Bo 'n' Luke" is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season of The Dukes Of Hazzard. Summary Bo and Luke return to Hazzard County after a great season on the NASCAR Circuit, where they won the Mobile Cup in Mobile, Alabama. They wanted to come home because they missed Hazzard County too much to stay away. Coy and Vance have decided to leave Hazzard to take care of their Uncle Elbert and Aunt Bessie's farm while Elbert is in the hospital. As Bo and Luke soon discover, things are still pretty much the same in Hazzard. For the past couple of months, Cooter has been moonlighting at the Chickasaw Garage and getting hardly any sleep -- and for a good reason. Boss Hogg has deliberately raised Cooter's mortgage to a balloon payment of $5,000 so Boss can have a reason to foreclose on Cooter's garage, because Boss wants to build a new shopping center in its place. Also, NASCAR driver Petey Willis (Donald May) has come out of retirement to prepare for the Atlanta 500. But Petey's car crashes during a practice run after Cooter worked on it and installed high-performance gas hoses in the engine. Petey's daughter Sarah Ann (Lori-Nan Engler) gets upset and blames Cooter, so a devastated Cooter decides to sell the Hazzard Garage to Boss Hogg, and move to the mountains to become a recluse. Boss tells Rosco to take the Hazzard Garage's deed to Atlanta and record it. Bo and Luke figure out the cause of the crash -- the pressure going through the fuel line burst a hole in the line, spraying gas all over the manifold. The Dukes are surprised that the manifold did not burn up. In an attempt to kill Petey, someone removed a high performance fuel hose that Cooter installed, and installed a low performance, store-bought fuel line in its place, knowing that it would blow, and cause Petey to wreck. Sarah Ann tells Bo and Luke that Petey's backup driver, Joey Bryan (Chuck Wagner), is not exactly happy about the idea of Petey driving in the Atlanta 500, because Joey himself wants to drive in the Atlanta 500. It was Joey who installed the low performance fuel line in Petey's car. It turns out that Joey wanted Petey out of the way, because Joey had bet on someone else to win the Atlanta 500, and he stands a good chance of losing the bet unless Petey is out of the race. While Bo and Luke go after Joey, Jesse tells Cooter what is going on, and Daisy comes up with a plan to stop Rosco from recording the deed to the Hazzard Garage. Guest starring: Donald May as Petey Willis; Lori-Nan Engler as Sarah Ann Willis; Chuck Wagner as Joey Bryan; Ken Hixon as Doctor (uncredited). Trivia * This is the only episode to feature all four Duke boys—Bo, Luke, Coy, and Vance appear in the opening credits. Hit by a dip in the ratings after bringing in Coy and Vance as the new Dukes, Warner Brothers negotiated with Tom Wopat and John Schneider, and they returned to their roles as Bo and Luke Duke. Category:Dukes of Hazzard TV Series, Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes